codblackopsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops' Zombie mode. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the computer. "Five" is the only zombie map to feature the Thief round. Characters "Five" features four Cold War figures, as opposed to the traditionally fictional characters: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961 - 1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense (1961 - 1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959 - 1976) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960) Setting "Five" is set inside the Pentagon. Features Mystery Box The Mystery Box returns in "Five". The box can used to obtain weapons not available from the wall. As with all maps, it costs 950 points to use the box. The Teddy Bear returns along with it, moving the box to another location when retrieved. The box's location is not marked on a map but is on a tv screen that is out of sight when you take a quick glance , leaving players to explore the map. Perk-a-Cola Machines All four Perk-a-Cola machines are present on this map. *Quick Revive *Double Tap *Jugger-Nog *Speed Cola Teleporters Teleporters return in "Five", although they are different from the teleporters found in Der Riese and Kino der Toten. The teleporters in "Five" are comprised of red floating numbers (in reference to the broadcast in the campaign) and many teleport the player to another random teleporter. The power must be turned on before using a teleporter, and the player must wait a short time before using the same teleporter again. Teleporters are required for reaching the Pack-a-Punch machine. Pack-a-Punch Machine The Pack-a-Punch machine returns in "Five". The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in the "Panic Room". It can only be reached by using a teleporter after raising the DEFCON from level 1 to level 5. To raise the DEFCON level, the power must be turned on and every DEFCON switch must be activated. Once at DEFCON 5, every teleporter will teleport the player to the Pack-a-Punch machine room. After this, the DEFCON level will return to 1, requiring the player to raise the DEFCON level again in order to reach the Pack-a-Punch machine again. Thief round "Five" introduces the Thief round. The Thief round replaces the Hellhound round. During the Thief round, the Thief will chase the player around the map. Once the Thief reaches the player, he will take whatever weapon that player has equipped. Once a player loses a weapon to the Thief, the Thief will teleport along with the player, and attempt to run away. If the Thief is killed, each player will have their weapon returned to them, and he will drop a power-up. After a Thief round, a Max Ammo will be dropped (whether or not the Thief is killed). If the Thief is killed before any weapons are stolen, he will drop a Bonfire Sale power-up. Thief rounds will only occur if the power is turned on. Trivia *"Five" is the only level in the Call of Duty series to allow the player to play as a president. Category:Zombies